


Stop It, Dave Strider

by locknessmonster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Internal Monologue, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locknessmonster/pseuds/locknessmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just coolkid being sad at himself. I thought I was gonna do more with it, but I guess not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop It, Dave Strider

Time is actually a pretty stupid concept.   
It's just a progression of events in a certain order so things play out right, and for what? Why do I control something as important as time, anyways? Why couldn't I have had air-bending powers like John? At least if he fucks up, he doesn't have to see himself- or his friends- dead in front of him.   
No, I'm not wimping out over the fact that I may have a more complicated way that I have to do things.   
It's... not that.  
It's when I'm seeing any eyes other than my freakish red ones staring lifelessly back at me, that's when I'm really scared. Because of what I did, some alternate-universe John, Rose, Karkat, Jade, you get the idea, they're dead, and it's my fucking fault. 

I just- stop calling me useful. Stop pretending that I've helped. Stop acting like I'm important. Because I'm not.   
I am not a hero.

My name is Dave Strider, and I think of this every day.My name is Dave Strider, and I think of this every day.My name is Dave Strider, and I think of this every day.


End file.
